fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Subject One (video game)
Subject One is a video game for IOS devices and Google Play devices. This app is a spin-off of the browser game Villainy and focuses on Subject One, an artificial being created by Project Venture as he becomes one of the most powerful villains ever. The game was created to be a fleshed-out portable version of Arena Mode from Villainy but became much larger. The app costs 0.99 cents. Gameplay Subject One is a 2D Shooter with platforming elements. Players take control of Subject One, a custom created android that can walk, run, jump, shoot, punch, and interact with things. The game is split up into Days. Each Day has a mission and some other stuff to do. The main hub where the player hangs out every day is the Project Venture Base. From here, the player can begin missions by interacting with the computer, buy things from a Wario clone using coins from missions, view achievements by going to the trophy room, do Project Venture mode by talking to Sapient, craft by talking to a Morningstar clone, or do the daily challenge by interacting with the clock. Missions give the player objectives that they must complete to move on. At the end of every mission, there are rewards the player can collect. Hidden across the missions are weapons, items, crafting material, and special collectibles called Ventures, which are small crests with one of the Venture members on it, with four hidden in every mission. When all Ventures are collected, Violet is unlocked in Project Venture mode. Crafting is a new element to the game, where the player can use things found in levels and combine them to build better weapons or equipment. Crafting can be unlocked after Day One. Each day, there is a Daily Challenge, which is basically a difficult mission that can be taken up. To play these, the player must accumulate enough energy(by sleeping on the couch) which is earned while you are not playing the game. Daily Challenges give large rewards. Story Intro The game opens with the player looking through the POV of Subject One. He's tied up in a straightjacket and is shown a video of Project Venture, portraying them as an idyllic team of peace and heroes. They show them combating Syndicate. Sapient tells him who he is, a synthetic person made as a soldier for Venture, and then lets the player create Subject One and enter a nickname. The film ends and a shadowy figure kicks Subject One down on the floor and sends out a horde of robots. The player escapes and learns the basics, slaughtering all of the robots, where the figure compliments Subject One and comes out to battle Subject One in a boss battle. The character fails but does prove himself. The figure reveals himself as Sapient, leader of Venture. He lets Subject One live and states that he begins tomorrow. Subject One grows both respect and animosity for Venture and is set out to the base where he meets Subject-W and Subject-X, Wario and Morningstar clones. Subject One goes to rest and prepares for the next fight. Animalistic Animosity Subject One wakes up the next day and is startled by Subject-X, who has been floating over the character the whole night. X informs him that he has a new mission and must travel to the computer to receive the data. One wonders how X knew that and sees that X has been looking through One's mail. One chases him out and begins the day, heading to the computer. There, he is met on the screen by Ludwig Animäl, who wishes to create an army of Catzillas, and sends Subject One to a large corrupt pound to capture 20 cats. Subject One questions this mission, but goes off regardless. Ludwig flies One in, and the two fight off various guards and enter the Foyer of the pound, called the Grand Elysium Pound. They soon realize that this pound is an elaborate labyrinth, made to stop animals from escaping and intruders. Ludwig goes off and tells One to meet him at the core of the pound. One goes off, braving the dangers of the pound and navigating through the maze until he captured 20 cats, revealing the core of the pound at last. Ludwig tells Subject One that it "took long enough" and the two go through the core until they reach a giant cage with a fat cat. Ludwig hugs the cage and tells One that this will make a superior Catzilla that Venture can use, who he dubs "Sparkles". Ludwig frees Sparkles and injects the cat with a serum that makes him like Catzilla. Sparkles throws Ludwig out the window and begins to battle One. One uses his agility and size against Sparkles and is able to knock out Sparkles, who quickly shrinks to normal size. Out cold, One jumps on Sparkles' stomach and is bounced out of the pound where he sees Ludwig and tells him that Sparkles is out cold. Groaning, Ludwig tells One that he could have been softer on Sparkles. One leaves in the helicopter alone, as Ludwig lays annoyed. DNACS The next day, Subject One receives a message on the computer from Professor Carrotstein, who needs One to visit the Syndicate HQ at night and take DNA samples from the Security Vestibule so Venture can create ultra-powerful clones of Syndicate. The two are flown down to the Syndicate HQ entrance, and Carrotstein hacks the entrance and comes in. The two enter the Main Hall and fight robotic guards, taking them out, and continue on across the rooms of the Syndicate HQ. They enter the Vestibule, where Carrotstein recovers the DNA. However, Nozus confronts the two. He disrupts their weapons and attacks, with One holding Nozus off while Carrotstein escapes. Without an acknowledgment, the Professor flees and One is left to fight the far superior hero, and is knocked out. He wakes up in a large cubicle known as 460#, that is near inescapable. Wario comes in, who had gone through the same scenario. He compliments One's skill in holding off against Nozus, a trained fighter and thinks that One didn't have a choice to fight for Venture, as he was identified as a clone made by Venture. One becomes fond of Wario and gives him his respect. One is let out to a smaller and more comfortable cubicle known as 109#. He talks with all of the Syndicate members and becomes acquainted with them all, until Carrotstein comes back in a large tank with robot minions, he is dragged along and the army battles Syndicate and are able to escape the HQ. They are pursuited by John, Wario, and Nozus. With no time, the two race off as Subject One battles John on the tank. John is knocked off, and the tank reaches the subway, where they board. One questions Venture, but is already brought back to the HQ, awaiting his next mission. Meanwhile, Carrotstein begins creating his powerful Syndicate clones. Lock and Load After helping Carrotstein and taking a good rest, One is summoned for his next mission alongside General Red to retrieve weapons from a small facility located on an island west of Elysium. Red in human form accompanies One into the facility, and after defeating a group of Patrol Guards and the security system, the two advance inside the facility. Red tells One that for the Venture helicopter to pick up the weapons, 5 shields have to be disabled. Red sets off to retrieve the weapons and sends One to take down the shields. TBA Bosses Here is the scale for ratings: *HP can be low, medium, or high(or N/A). *Attack can be low, medium, or high. This does not determine every attack's strength, just overall. *Defense means that the enemies must be attacked in a combo to do damage(or with constant damage). 0 points mean that they don't have to, while every other number ahead is the number of hits they take before taking any damage. *Difficulty Ratings can be Easy, Medium, Fair, Hard, Super Hard, or Tricky. Tricky means that the boss has to be defeated in an abnormal way. Sapient~Intro *HP: N/A *Attack: Medium *Defense: 0 *Difficulty Rating Attacks *Stealth: Sapient becomes invisible. *Pistol: Sapient fires a pistol. *Dark Punch: Sapient punches the character away. *Roundhouse Kick: Sapient does a sweep on the ground with his leg. *Disruptor: Sapient renders the player's gun they have out useless temporarily. Notes *He cannot be defeated, as part of the story. Sparkles~Animalistic Animosity *HP: Low *Attack: High *Defense: 0 Attacks *Ground Pound: Sparkles jumps up and ground pounds. This is signaled by a target under the spot. This takes away 50% health is successful. *Meow: Sparkles does a meow at super sonic frequency, that sends out a shockwave. If it reaches you it will stun you. *Charge: Sparkles charges ahead. If it misses, it will leave Sparkles dizzy and vulnerable. *Pounce: Sparkles jumps across the screen. *Scratch: Sparkles sends his paw forward to scratch Subject One. Notes None. Enemies *001: Training Droids: Basic attack droids created by Venture to train soldiers or members. They attack with punches and are quite stupid. They are very weak, HP and attack wise. *002: Stray Cat: Fast small attackers who rocket forward. When they are defeated they can be taken. *003: Bat: Small creatures that strike from above and are invisible until they strike. One shot kills them, though. *004: Thief: Weak but fast everyday thieves. They do little damage by charging into the player and stealing guns, money, or items. *005: Electro Guard: Heavy guards that are slow that stun the enemy with tasers. They have high defense but low HP and Attack. *006: Sniper Guards: Guards that snipe from above. One shot will kill them, though. *007: Patrol Guards: Quick guards armed with pistols. They are average. *008: Baseball Guard: Slow heavy Guards that carry baseball bats. Equipment TBA Weapons TBA Project Venture mode TBA Trivia *In the mission DNACS, the Armory is a secret room that can be raided for ultra powerful weapons not meant for that early on. Gallery TBA Category:Video games Category:Non-canon Category:Mobile games Category:Wario's Stuff Category:Syndicate